Telephone call centers are well-known mechanisms by which an individual can reliably receive support or help by calling a particular phone number. Telephone call centers can provide on-demand customer support and maintain records of calls and the subject matter of such calls such that subsequent calls by the same user, even if handled by another agent, can have continuity. Individuals, however, increasingly rely on asynchronous messaging systems, such as short message service (SMS) (i.e., text messaging), or instant messaging, to communicate, rather than traditional phone calls. Asynchronous messaging, however, does not lend itself to a call center paradigm. While services exist that allow a user to send an asynchronous message to a central number and receive an answer from an agent, there is no mechanism to ensure the same agent will respond to subsequent asynchronous messages from the same user or, if a second agent responds to a subsequent asynchronous message from the same user, any mechanism to provide the context of the previous conversation to the second agent.